¡¡OPERACIÓN YAOI!
by himechi-chan
Summary: dos hermanos llegan a la orden,uno un casanova empedernido y la otra una amante del yaoi,a la que se le metío en la cabeza que tiene que unir a Kanda con Allen y a su hermano con Lavi ¿lo logrará? o morirá en el intento?


_I – "LOS HERMANOS YUKIDA"._

_Hacía ya una semana que Allen, Lavi y Kanda se habían ido a una misión, donde desafortunadamente no había encontrado ni rastros de la inocencia que se supone debían de recuperar, así que no les quedó más opción que regresar, sin siquiera imaginar lo que les esperaría en el interior de la orden._

_-Allen-kun, Kanda, Lavi- los recibió Lenalee en cuanto llegaron a las puertas de la orden- que bueno que llegaron hoy__- comentó con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo hoy?- preguntó intrigado el pelirrojo._

_-Si, hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida de dos nuevos compañeros- contestó con otra sonrisa la chica._

_-Paso- dijo secamente Kanda mientras entraba a la orden._

_-¿Qué le pasó?_

_-Está molesto porque no encontramos ni rastros de la inocencia que se supone debíamos traer- contestó algo desanimado Allen._

_-Si, un viaje casi al otro lado del mundo, todo para nada- comentó con frustración Lavi._

_-Bueno, pero ahora están aquí y es momento de animarse- dijo emocionada Lenalee- solo esperen a conocer a Yuki-chan y Tooya-kun- les dijo con otra sonrisa mientras los tiraba de la manga de la ropa al interior de la orden._

_-¿Yuki-chan?...- preguntó Allen._

_-¿Tooya-kun?- repitió Lavi._

_-Si, así se llaman los nuevos compañeros- contestó mientras seguía tirando de ambos hasta dejarlos a cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones- la fiesta será en media hora más, así que apresúrense- les había dicho antes de dejarlos solos para luego dirigirse al comedor de la orden, donde seguramente ya todos esperaban para comenzar a celebrar._

_Media hora después Allen, Lavi y un más que cabreado y obligado Kanda, entraban al comedor repleto de gente._

_-¡¡Muchachos!!- oyeron la voz de Lenalee que los llamaba mientras les hacía señas con los brazos en un extremo del comedor._

_-¿Qué sucede Lenalee?- preguntó Allen cuando llegó junto a ella seguido de Lavi y Kanda._

_-Vengan, quiero presentarles a los hermano Yukida, los nuevos miembros de la orden, nuestros compañeros- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta el otro extremo del comedor, donde se podía ver a un grupo no muy grande de exorcistas y buscadores, todos con la particularidad de ser bastante jóvenes, como Allen y los demás, los cuales parecían estar rodeando a algo o alguien- permiso- oyeron decir a Lenalee mientras se abría paso entre la gente para luego de unos minutos volver a salir, seguida de dos chicos a los que nunca antes habían visto- muchachos quiero presentarles a Yuki-chan y Tooya-kun, chicos, ellos son Allen-kun, Kanda y Lavi- los presentó a todos Lenalee._

_-Mucho gusto- saludó la chica llamada Yuki-chan, una jovencita que no tendría más de dieciséis años, de cabello largo hasta la cintura, de un color azulado con pequeños reflejos barios tonos más claros que el resto, de complexión delgada y curvas bastante estilizadas, además de unos grandes y expresivos ojos rojizos- es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Yukime Yukida, pero pueden llamarme Yuki- se presentó con una sonrisa radiante y una pequeña reverencia- y este chico de aquí, es mi hermano mayor- apuntó al chico a su lado._

_-Yo!!- dijo a modo de saludo un joven de unos dieciocho años, de cabello castaño oscuro con el flequillo de su frente y que cubría levemente su vista, unos tonos más claros que el castaño del resto, de complexión delgada pero atlética, de ojos color dorado algo sugestivos- mi nombre es Tooya Yukida y es un placer conocer a tan adorable jovencito- comentó con una sonrisa seductora mientras besaba de forma galante la mano de Allen, quien solo se ruborizó ante el gesto._

_-Nii… san- susurró con voz de advertencia Yukime mientras su hermano de inmediato soltaba la mano del albino y comenzaba a sudar levemente asustado ante el regaño que estaba seguro iba a recibir de su hermana, pero cuando la chica levantó la cabeza para mirarlo el temió lo peor, pero nada pasó, solo pudo ver como su hermana esbozaba una de esas sonrisas que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaban, esas que solo querían decir que a su hermana se le metía en la cabeza que tenía que unir a una pareja, y sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- nee… chan- se atrevió a llamarla pero esta solo la ignoró para luego dirigirse hacía lenalee y comenzar a secretearse con ella._

_-¿Estás bien?- oyó que le preguntaron a su lado._

_-No- contestó volteándose solo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Allen, la confundida de Lavi y la molesta de Kanda._

_CONTINUARÁ…_


End file.
